inspiration_potfandomcom-20200213-history
CHAR pg 3.5
It is also mentioned that his son's intelligence and abilities produce a fear that transcends jealousy and is closer to terror, causing him to lash out at his son. BackgroundEdit He was married to until her death due to poor health caused by overuse of her magical abilities. His relationship with his deceased wife was devoid of love and was purely for the pursuit of money and power on his part. , their marriage was for the sole purpose of obtaining his superior genes for an excellent, powerful breed of Magicians as their offspring. He constantly tried to win affections by using money; money which he obtained by marrying her. atsurou was thought to be extraordinary when he was young — since even for a Magician, he possesses an above normal quantity of , thus his potential power made him highly prized as a Magician. It seems however, that according to the current magic technical system, the quantity of one possesses does not influence the superiority or inferiority of magic ability. In the end, he could not make his potential power into actual power; he renounced trying to make his life a success as a magician. He is now the Vice President in FLT, and is the major shareholder, although the Family maintains power of attorney. There were rumors that the Yotsuba interposed to seize a prized genetic advantage, an enormous Psion Count and forcibly cut them apart. However, while he was married with Miya, she and Tatsurou continued their relationship. Even though Sayuri is a manager and accustomed to working with a variety of people on many different levels, she still finds herself unable to maintain her composure around Tatsuya; a young man who, by her own admission, is by all rights her "son". When interacting with him, she adopts a headstrong and impulsive attitude even though she tries to ask for his help.She, like her husband, wishes for Tatsuya to drop out of high school to work for FLT, as she feels that his talents are unparalleled and being wasted on his mission as a Guardian to Miyuki. She acknowledges his talents in asking for his assistance in studying the Magatama relic. She is ambitious and unwilling to allow for her stepson's influence to grow in the company. Miyuki is extremely sensitive when it comes to her brother's whereabouts. She strongly dislikes the fact that people do not see her brother's real worth and states it occasionally, but she is often brushed off as being biased. 2 She also feels very guilty and laments the fact that she is the reason her brother has been 'chained'. Thus, she become careful to ask anything of Yotsuba to prevent the clan from asking Tatsuya to pay the favor or them from restricting Tatsuya's freedom.Miyuki gains great pleasure in meticulously taking care of Tatsuya. In place of her brother, it is Miyuki who gets angry whenever people look down on Tatsuya. which is made specially for Tatsuya to have a life partner, and so that he would not go berserk and destroy the world. According to Maya, much technology was used in her modification, making Miyuki an extremely unique magician. Due to the modification done on her, Miyuki is a unique magician in an entire class of her own and even the Yotsuba will be unable to create another one like her. Compared to Minoru, who also has received similar modification done by Kudou Makoto before birth, Miyuki is a far more perfect and successful product proved by her stable health and lifespan. Because both of them are somehow similar in the aspect of their makings, this is actually the reason why they both have distinctive similarities; formidable magic abilities and striking ethereal-otherworldly physical appearances Miyuki is very intelligent, earning top grades on her assignments/homework, exams, classes, etc. In addition, she is very talented with various kinds of magic being part of the Yotsuba. Physical AbilitiesEdit Unnamed1 Clockwise Top: Appearance (6/5), Top Right: Strength (4/5), Bottom Right: Intelligence (5/5), Bottom: Magic Practical Skills (5/5), Bottom Left: Popularity (5/5), Top Left: Brocon (6/5) Like Tatsuya, Miyuki also received martial arts training from Kokonoe Yakumo, albeit to a lesser degree. While Miyuki is by no means a physical combatant, she remains in excellent shape and has far more physical strength than she appears to have. Magical AbilitiesEdit Again, like Tatsuya, Miyuki boasts a tremendous Psion count and has great magical endurance. Unlike Tatsuya, however, Miyuki excels in all forms of standard modern magic, having great magical power, interference strength, and invocation speed. In fact, even as a first year, her magic power is said to be so great that no student at First High School (both in her year and the year above) competing against her could match it, to the point that both Mayumi and Mari find it is difficult to believe that someone in the same age bracket as her (which refers to Lina) could stand up to her Magic Power. Furthermore, Miyuki boasts tremendous magic power that she can easily pull off magics of highest levels proving she is a formidable magician indeed. As her magic abilities revealed bit by bit later in the series, it seems that Miyuki possesses the traits of the first Yotsuba lineage; a mind manipulation ability that was strengthened or unique. Sensory AbilitiesEdit Miyuki has the ability to detect the state of Eidos, or "information," through touch and smell. Not much is known about the extent of her sensory abilities but she is able to use her senses to "smell" that Tatsuya had been in a fight with over 10 people and was injured in that fight. She also later, used her touch to receive the information from Tatsuya which he captures by his special eyes, in order to let her informed of the whereby of enemies before uses her magic to rendered their weapons useless. “ Just as Tatsuya could use sight to capture "information", so too could Miyuki detect "information" through touch. However, Miyuki was more capable than that, as she could also use smell to receive knowledge that was practically instinct. ” —Tatsuya on Miyuki's sensory abilities, Volume 11, Chapter 14 Systematic MagicEdit While Miyuki is very talented at magic, her specialty is Freezing magic, which slow downs vibrations, her magic is suited for large scale magic over a wide area. It is hinted that this tendency is a manifestation of her sui generis innate magic, Mental Interference Magic Cocytus. She is a skilled magician as while she does not specialize in precision targeting, she is still able to accurately snipe 16 targets at once and can pick out target among many or vast range easily. Inferno Inferno is a Medium-Scale Oscillation-Type Magic. A magic which reverses the heat energy within a set area. Areas of bitter cold and scorching heat occur in adjacent regions. By dividing the target area into two sections and decreasing the kinetic and rotational energy of all objects within one section, this surplus energy could be released into the other section in the form of heat. This way, conservation of energy is still maintained while applying the principle of reverse entropy from thermodynamics. It is mentioned that this spell is used in the examination to become a Rank A Magicians. Niflheim Niflheim is a Wide-Area Deceleration-Attribute Oscillation-Type Magic and considered a Rank A Freezing Magic that is able to produce dry ice and even liquid nitrogen from the air. This technique ignores heat and appearance, using magic to uniformly cool down all the objects within a set area. Freezing Flame Freeze Flame is an Wide-Area Deceleration-Attribute Oscillation-Type Magic that freezes fire. It is a conceptual magic that prevented anything from burning. This magic can suppress the temperature of targets within a certain threshold. Against this spell, most firearms become useless as it becomes impossible to ignite gunpowder and fire projectiles. Zone Interference Miyuki's Counter Magic. It is used solely to shut down all magic with the exception of your own. Miyuki's Zone Interference is one of the best in the world and is so powerful that even Tatsuya and Lina have troubles under it. Outer-Systematic MagicEdit This is Miyuki's true magic specialty and the category of magic that covers her innate ability: Mental Interference Magic. Outer-Systematic Magic does not manipulate the Eidos to produce phenomenon like Systematic Magic nor does it manipulate Psions like Non-Systematic Magic, but it manipulates the spirits themselves. This means Miyuki can manipulate the spirits and minds but the extent are still unknown since the details of this innate magic of her still not covered in the series - thus, it is still unknown whether she can alter the spirits' composition directly or just affect their state like freeze, or else. In the Yotsuba family, each individual possessed a unique inherited ability which varied into two types. For some, they would have calculation area that was warped by a strong powers, produce strong and unique/specialized magics for them (i.e. Kuroba Ayako's Perfect Diffusion, Tatsuya's Decomposition). For others, they would have some form of Mental Interference Magic ability unique for them that could not be classified within Systematic Magic. For examples, Miya, Miyuki's mother, possessed an Outer-Systematic Magic called Mental Design Interference, and Fumiya has Direct Pain. However, in Miyuki's case, she possess both traits; a strong and unique/specialized Mental Interference Magic ability. Cocytus Cocytus is Miyuki's innate unique magic. Unlike her other Freezing Magic spells, Cocytus doesn't affect physical temperature. Instead, it freezes the mind and spirit. Miyuki is skilled enough with this magic to selectively choose whose minds to freeze even if the target is among a closely-packed people. However, because she serves as Tatsuya's magic limiter, this very unique and powerful ability can only available for her when she removes the seal of Tatsuya's magic power. Mental Interference Magic - Magic Limiter Miyuki is able to seal away a large portion of another person's power. Under Maya's orders, Miyuki uses this ability to seal most of Tatsuya's power, including his Material Burst spell. This costs her half her Magic Calculation Area and her impeccable control of her magic power. This loss of control causes her to subconsciously freeze her surroundings when she lost control of her emotions. It is later revealed that at the cost of all her Magic Calculation Area, Miyuki can seal away Tatsuya's Elemental Sight. It has been implied that once Miyuki places this particular seal, because she no longer has any space in her magic processor, she is unable to use the magic to undo the seal or any other magic. Nine-Schools Competition - 1st Year (AD 2095)Edit Miyuki is selected as one of the athlete for their school's team and participates the competition in two events for Newcomer Division. She is known by many people as the Ace of First High School's freshmen team and become popular quickly for various reasons during the competition. Mirage BatEdit She was initially registered for the Newcomers' Mirage Bat competition. But due to an accident befalling Mari, she was moved to the Official Division. In the Official Division, she used the Flying-Type Specialized CAD that her brother made recently as Taurus Silver and claimed the First Place in the match by a large margin.Ice Pillar BreakEdit Miyuki participated in the Newcomer's Division and won first place after a magnificent match against Kitayama Shizuku, displaying high level of magic skills. Miyuki is devoted to Tatsuya, willing to serve him as much as possible. For her, there is no greater joy than serving and taking care of Tatsuya.Miyuki greatly holds Tatsuya's skills and talents in high regards and she considers him a genius beyond her reach. Miyuki often scolds Tatsuya for underestimating himself. Miyuki is easily angered when others belittle her brother, to such extent that her magic influences her surroundings. The affection that Miyuki has for Tatsuya goes beyond that of sibling love. Miyuki is romantically in love with her brother but acknowledges that they could not be together in that way. She laments that though she was satisfied to be his little sister, she had cursed the fact that they are related by blood. Still, Miyuki shows signs of trying to win over the heart of her brother. For Miyuki, being in Tatsuya's arms is the most natural thing for her, and that being in his arms was where she belonged. Miyuki is much more daring when it comes to her clothing when she is alone with Tatsuya. In public, Miyuki always dresses herself with modest clothing while at home, when Tatsuya is the only one with her, she adorns clothing that is both daring and revealing. Miyuki also is willing to bare herself in front of Tatsuya. Claiming Miyuki claiming Tatsuya as her Guardian Tatsuya is the person that Miyuki loves and respects the most, which is in contrast to the way she viewed him three years before the current story. Three years ago, Miyuki neither liked nor despised her brother; she just doesn't know how to act around him. Nevertheless, Miyuki had shown jealousy at the interaction between her normally emotionless brother and the Kuroba siblings and she had also shown sadness when she thought that Tatsuya was forcing himself to show affection to her. Miyuki was horrified when she discovered the truth about why Tatsuya could only love her. After the Okinawa Invasion, Miyuki has devoted her entire life to Tatsuya, saying that the life that her mother had given her had been lost and that she lives only because of the life that her brother had given her.Because she afraid of the day where Tatsuya might put some distance between them due to various reasons, and also because she wants to avoid Tatsuya from the thinking that she need him no more, Miyuki intentionally puts on some acts in front of Tatsuya so that he sees her as a still unreliable sister. iyuki often acts overly affectionate towards Tatsuya as she appears to be one of the few who truly respect Tatsuya and aids him at times. However, Miyuki still has a strong disdain towards her aunt for making her Tatsuya's "chains" during their time together. Miyuki's relationship with her father is an estranged one. She despises him for not only marrying another woman very shortly after Miya's death, but also for treating his own son as nothing more than a family tool. Though reluctantly, she does show respect towards her father through their calls and hopes that he will one day treat Tatsuya with the same respect. Miyuki views Sayuri not as her new mother but as her father's lover. She resents her due to Tatsurou remarrying only nine months after Miya's death, and for his maintaining an affair with Sayuri during his marriage to her mother. She also dislikes how she uses Tatsuya for the company. It was a time of war, World War III. While on a school trip to Taipei, Yotsuba Maya is kidnapped and untold horrors were inflicted upon her, crushing her mind. Saegusa Kouichi, her fiance, lost an eye while trying to protect Maya from being kidnapped and got seriously injured. After she was rescued, Yotsuba Genzou ordered Yotsuba Miya to use her unique magic on Maya to separate the emotions from the memories of the atrocities she had suffered through, for fear that they would destroy her. Unable to only target the specific memory, Miya ends up removing the emotions from all of the memories she had experienced for the past twelve years. After waking up, Maya blames Miya for what she had done, saying that she had "killed" the person she was before, and her personality changes. Her betrothal to Saegusa Kouichi is dissolved, due to the fact that the abduction event had left her body broken and unable to bear children. heir commanding core destroyed. Merely 30 people from the Yotsuba clan effectively obliterated the Dahan and wiped out all of their research on magic. Dahan then internally collapsed, leading to the Great Asia Alliance unifying Asia. This was the end of WWIII. Miya did not consider Tatsuya a member of the Yotsuba and showed no care or affection towards him as a son like a mother typically would.However, it is also noted that she seemed to be suffering for being unable to love her own son. This has been evidenced during the experiment's goal was to not become a berserker who destroys the world by controlling his emotions while being able to use magic Miya’s specialty magic lied not in perception nor prediction magic, but a Mental Interference Magic, and as ‘mental’ magic users are hypothesized to be closely linked with the ‘Akashic Record’, they possess exceedingly insightful intuition. With the use of this intuition, Miya would know when to be suspicious of others and when to be on her guard with danger lurking about. Her intuition was a set above the rest, earning her the title "Mistress of Lethe". ➨ Mental Design Interference A forbidden Outer-Systematic Magic, also known as Mental Structure Interference that is unique to Miya. This Magic was used by Miya on Tatsuya to forcibly alter the area of his consciousness that creates strong emotions (the limbic system) in order to input an Artificial Magic Calculation Area, creating an artificial Magician. This experiment caused Tatsuya to lose all strong desires save the brotherly love he feels for his sister. This magic was also used to change Maya's consciousness' shape by changing the experiential memories into "knowledge", thus separating the emotions from her memories. This magic has a side effect of weakening Miya and removing the emotions of the target and the user, due to either guilt or the magic itself. It seems there is a bit or information from the novel that indicates in the current timeline of the story, this ability is recorded and known to some military officers of USNA as a magic that only existed once throughout history, and it is said that the wielder of this magic has already died leaving no heir behind - which actually a bit misconducted from the truth. ➨ Gate A forbidden Outer Systemic Magic , special only for Miya. Gate is an inferior version of Miyuki's Cocytus. Miya can use Gate to temporarily shut down a person's mind and making them unconscious for a period of time